Akashi gak mau jadi mama
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Seorang remaja keren bersurai silver muncul dari dalam gentong air kosong didapur milik kos-kosan Kuroko, ia mengaku sebagai anak dari pasangan Akakuro dari masa depan. Akashi menjadi frustasi setelah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang ingin membuatnya bunuh diri.


CAST: AKASHI SEIJUURO, KUROKO TETSUYA, AND MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO.

Fandom: Kuroko No basket

Release: 10-30 until 11-31 AM.

Author: Levy Aomine Michaelis

Seorang remaja keren bersurai silver muncul dari dalam gentong air kosong didapur milik kos-kosan Kuroko, ia mengaku sebagai anak dari pasangan Akakuro dari masa depan. Akashi menjadi frustasi setelah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang ingin membuatnya bunuh diri.

Saa..saa.. ini ide liar yang muncul disaat cuci piring :v

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan alat makan dan bunyi gemercik air mendominasi ruang dapur milik Kuroko Tetsuya, surai baby blue nya berkibar kesana-kemari seiring dengan goyangan pinggulnya yang aduhai—Menurut beberapa seme.

Lantunan lagu Punky funky love yang diputar dari ponsel Kuroko menjadi penyebab Kuroko bergoyang sendiri sambil mencuci piring pagi ini, sesekali mulutnya mengucapkan lirik lalu disambung lagi dengan senandung yang seirama. Tanpa memperdulikan apa cuciannya benar-benar bersih atau tidak yang penting dia asyikk.

"Hm?" Kuroko tiba-tiba melirik sebuah gentong kosong besar yang ada dibelakangnya, entah perasaannya saja atau memang gentong tersebut bergerak tadi.

"Apa mungkin ditiup angin ya?" Kuroko menguman sendiri, ia menjilat ujung jari telunjuknya lalu menaikan nya keudara.

"Huu tidak ada angin pun" Ujar kuroko meniru sikap salah satu tokoh kartun anak-anak dari Mn* tv.

Yahh, daripada penasaran mending dicek aja. Kuroko mah gitu orangnya.

Dia berjalan menuju tong itu lalu membuka tutupnya dan wualaaaa...

"Ah akhirnya papa membukanya"

Muncul lah seorang lelaki bersurai silver dengan iris yang senada keluar dari dalam gentong tersebut. Ia menatap Kuroko yang sedang terkejut.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Aku Mayuzumi Chihiro, aku anak mama Seijuuro dan Papa Tetsuya"

...

Menelpon sang pacar sejak 10 menit lalu, dan orangnya tiba 10 menit kemudian itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban. Kalian bisa bayangkan jarak dari Kyoto dan Tokyo itu seperti apa, tapi jika itu Akashi bukan tidak mungkin jika ia bisa sampai 5 menit.

"Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Tetsuya, sampai membuatku terburu-buru seperti ini." Akashi langsung melepas sepatunya diruang depan, nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Maaf Sei-kun, tapi ini berhubungan dengan masa depan kita."

"Eh? Masa depan?" Kepala Akashi langsung mendongak mendengar kata 'Masa depan'. Pikirnya langsung melayang pada hal yang iya-iya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail maksudmu itu Tetsuya?"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu Sei-kun." Jawab Kuroko. Akashi hanya mengikuti kuroko berjalan dibelakangnya menuju ruang tamu.

Pintu ruang itu dibuka, Mayuzumi yang tadinya sedang menghirup teh buatan Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah pintu.

"Mama datang juga." Ujarnya. Hal itu terdengar ambigu ditelinga Akashi.

"Siapa ini Tetsuya? Kenapa ada laki-laki lain di kos-kosanmu?." Akashi melirik sebal pada Mayuzumi, ia tak suka ada orang yang menganggu rencana (yang authorpun gak tahu apa itu) dengan Tetsuya-nya.

"Duduk dulu Sei-kun." Kuroko menyediakan teh untuk Akashi. Meja bulat yang asalnya adalah meja belajar kuroko dijadikan sebagai penengah antara Akashi dan Mayuzumi sehingga menjadi tempat konfrensi dadakan.

"Mayuzumi-kun, silakan jelaskan semuanya." Kuroko ikut duduk disamping Akashi. Akashi yang masih buruk mood nya terhadap Mayuzumi langsung menarik Kuroko ke pelukannya. Dengan santainya ia menghirup teh hangat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan Mayuzumi padanya. Sementara Kuroko hanya pasrah karena ia mengerti Akashi sedang cemburu.

"Wah ayah dan ibu selalu mesra dimanapun ya" Ujar Mayuzumi sekenanya. Tak ayal teh yang sedang dihirup Akashi langsung tertiup lagi keluar dari mulutnya dan tumpah dibaju Akashi sendiri.

Ouh, itu pasti panas sekali!

"Kau tak apa-apa Sei-kun?"

 _Tak apa-apa mimpimu Tetsuya! Kulitku rasanya mengelupas dan terbakar!_

Tentu Akashi tak akan menjawab itu pada Tetsuya-nya.

"Oh tidak masalah Tetsuya. Kulitku ini tebal seperti gajah jadi takkan terasa panasnya."

"Oh." Jawab datar Tetsuya. Agak menyedihkan memang pasangan ini, yang satu berlagak kuat yang satu cuek nya minta ampun :3.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas karena dari tadi diabaikan.

"Langsung saja, aku adalah anak kalian dari masa depan. Aku anak kedua kalian setelah kakakku Yukio Seijuuro. Aku bisa kemari karena kami anak-anak dari masa depan telah berhasil menciptakan mesin waktu meski baru duduk dibangku SMA. Yah meski hanya bisa memindahkan satu orang saja." Kuroko dan Akashi menyimak penjelasan Mayuzumi.

"Begitu? Lalu ada perlu apa kau datang kemari? Kau tak berniat membawa Tetsuya kemasa depan kan?" Akashi kembali mendekap erat Kuroko.

"Awalnya rencana ku begitu , karena aku ingin punya pacar secantik papa. Tapi sayang tidak bisa karena mesin waktunya hanya bisa memuat satu orang. Lagi pula aku kemari hanya ingin melihat bagaimana rupa kalian sewaktu remaja, rupanya sama saja " Mayuzumi terkekeh kecil.

"Tunggu Sei-kun, kalau aku tak salah dengar kau bilang aku ini 'Papa' kan Mayuzumi-kun?" Kuroko bersua, Mayuzumi hanya mengangguk. Akashi mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah, tentu saja Tetsuya akan jadi ibumu Chihiro." Sahut Akashi.

"Tidak, dimasa depan aku adalah anak mama Seijuuro dan papa Tetsuya." Mayuzumi menjawab enteng, tanpa tahu Akashi tiba-tiba shock mendengar penuturan itu.

Ma-ma?

Mama?

MAMAAA?

Aku—Jadi—Mama?

"Tidak mungkin, mana ada! Aku adalah seme sementara Tetsuya adalah Uke. Tentu saja aku yang menjadi papanya!" Akashi nelangsa. Kuroko menutup telingannya meski ia juga sempat shock mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Tapi itu benar kok. Kata papa Tetsuya waktu mama dan papa lagi tukeran tempat karena sebuah insiden, papa Tetsuya enggak sadar kalau dia sedang membuat Mayuzumi. Katanya mama seijuuro itu berbakat jadi uke." Jelas Mayuzumi lagi.

Oh lihat, wajah Akashi memerah bung.

"U-uke? Aku ? yaampun lelucon macam apalagi ini. Tetsuya darimana kau dapat orang ini?" Akashi menunjukkan Mayuzumi tepat didepan hidungnya.

"Dari gentong air yang kosong Sei-kun." Jawab Kuroko sekenanya, oke sekarang rasanya rahang Akashi ingin jatuh.

Semua itu terlalu berat bagi Akashi untuk jadi kenyataan. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya sendiri sementara Kuroko menatapnya datar sambil minum Vanilla shake.

"Lalu insiden apa yang kau maksud?"

' _Dan aku pasti akan menghindari itu terjadi tentunya'_ Akashi membatin.

"Oh, itu gara-gara mama Seijuuro suka pulang larut malam dan biarin papa Tetsuya tanpa kabar selama sebulan. Hal itu membuat papa Tetsuya ngambek lalu menjadi nekad mengerjai mama Seijuuro. Dan wualaa itu terjadi " Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi menjelaskan dengan enteng, oh lihat sekarang Akashi sedang menatap _sweatdrop_ pada Kuroko, sementara yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, aku takkan memperlakukan mu seperti itu. kau itu ultimate uke dan jangan coba-coba menggantikan posisiku."

"Aku tak janji Sei-kun, sepertinya jadi papa asyik juga."

Nyaaww rahang Akashi kini benar-benar jatuh bung, dalam imajinernya.

OMAKE

"Lalu Yukio itu bagaimana? Aku pasti jadi papanya kan?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah yang udah semerawut kayak orang abis gulung tikar.

"Oh dia mirip mama Sei kok. Ia memanggilmu dengan papa, hanya aku yang memanggilmu dengan 'Mama' seijuuro."

"Berhentilah memanggilku mama atau aku bunuh kau!" Gertak Akashi.

"Jangan Sei-kun, dia anakku." Tiba-tiba Kuroko bergeser dan langsung memeluk Mayuzumi layak anaknya sendiri.

"Ap—Tetsuya !" Beberapa menit kemudian keadaan kembali damai meski Akashi masih memanas, sementara Kuroko ketiduran.

"Ohya Yukio-nii sebenarnya juga setuju menjadikan papa Seijuuronya menjadi mama Seijuuro—"

"HENTIKAN! Itu takkan terjadi. TIDAK DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH !" Akashi langsung berlari kedapur lalu mencomot gentong yang tadinya tempat keluar masuk Mayuzumi dan

Glup !

Dengan kekuatan emperornya ia langsung memasukkan kembali Mayuzumi kedalam gentong lalu membuang gentong itu kelaut.

Hosh Hosh ! Nafas Akashi memburu, sementara Tetsuya yang dari tadi ketiduran bertanya-tanya kemana gentong airnya hilang.

OWARI


End file.
